ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Upchuck
Upchuck is a Gourmand alien from the planet Peptos XI. Ben first transformed into Upchuck during the episode The Visitor, when an alien named Xylene enters a code into the Omnitrix, activating the form. Abilities Upchuck is Gourmand from Peptos XI (It has been stated that the reason why Upchuck can only digest inorganic material is because his Species ate all other organic matter on their original home planet Peptos forcing them eat the planet itself for sustenance thus destroying it and forcing them to move to three more planets Peptos II through IX), Upchuck has four strong, adhesive tongues that can stretch to great lengths, allowing Upchuck to latch onto large objects and reel them in with relative ease. Upchuck's mouth and stomach can also stretch, allowing him to swallow and digest objects fairly larger than itself. Upchuck possesses several acid-filled stomachs that dissolve almost all forms of matter, except ironically, ordinary human food and other organic matter. The items ingested are converted into explosive balls of liquids that can be expelled at will with great accuracy, he can also make them curve, like a boomerang, shuriken, or frisbee. This ability was demonstrated in Ben 10 Secret of the omnitrix. Upchuck also seems to be able to take a surprising amount of punishment for a creature of its size, able to take the brunt force of a moving car impact as well as surviving after being thrown through a wall. In the Season 4 finale episode Upchuck was able to grab the sub-energy from the Forever King and swing him around. The Sub-Energy gave Upchuck super speed for that while. Afterwards Upchuck disperced it by firing the rest of the Sub-Energy into sky from Mount Rushmore vapourizing the remaining three faces (the fourth one was destroyed in altercation with Vilgax). In the War of the Worlds ''episode of Alien Force, the new or "Teenage" version of Upchuck showed an ability of being able to fire blasts by first consuming energy. We also saw that in the ''War of the Worlds ''episode that teenage Upchuck can not only ingest in-animate objects, but also projectiles being fired, such as lasers, etc. The new Upchuck also did not use the four adhesive tongues that he possesses or used to possess. however, Dwayne McDuffie has revealed that upchuck still has access to them and just has not found a reason to use them yet. In "In Charms Way" it appears that Upchuck has gained the abillity to digest organic matter as he was able to drink a giant Mr. Smoothy sign come alive by Charm Caster dry (though he later barfed a small amount onto Kevin). Upchuck uses these tongues in the game ben 10 alien force: vilgax attacks so it is proved that he has them. Upchuck can also keep swallowing and blasting a beam of energy as seen in "Vengence of Vilgax" when the escaped Chromastone keeps blasting the energy beam back to upchuck and he keeps swallowing it and regurgatating it back with no signs of injury. Weaknesses Upchuck is unable to swallow ordinary human food. In the episode "Ben 4 Good Buddy", he remarks that he wasn't able to digest it. He is able to self destruct, probably after a continued amount of bad digestion. Upchuck also has a limit to how many big objects it can swallow. He is also slow when he eats a lot of things and becomes excessively fat, in his premiere episode "The Visitor" when he finishes eating the mecha-droid, he rolls around due to his fatness. Otherwise, he is somewhat quick, considering his small size, but due to his body structure his speed is limited. This weakness is now gone in Alien Force. Homeplanet ''See: Peptos XI. it:Vomito es:Upchuck Category:Omnitrix Heroes